


Training

by Yasuannie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuannie/pseuds/Yasuannie
Summary: Iruka ya no tiene permitido ir al campo de entrenamiento. No si con el que entrena no es Kakashi, al menos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Training.  
> Fandom: Naruto.  
> Parejas: Kakashi/Iruka.  
> Géneros: Romance.  
> Advertencias: Porno, porno, porno.  
> Info: Iruka ya no tiene permitido ir al campo de entrenamiento. No si con el que entrena no es Kakashi, al menos.  
> Dedicatoria: A [Hiroki Eli](https://www.facebook.com/eli.conza), por el Intercambio navideño en el [ _Grupo KakaIru en facebook_](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1377619519150425/). Al cual todxs son bienvenidxs :').

**Training.**

Kakashi sabía que había estado jugando con fuego desde el momento que había aceptado la invitación de Anko. Algo que no habría hecho si la kunoichi no hubiera dicho las palabras secretas que él tanto había empezado a odiar.

«Iruka va a estar ahí, ¿sabes?».

Fue lo único que hizo falta para que Kakashi terminara en la sala de entrenamiento que tanto chūnin como jônin compartían, pese a que la idea no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo. En el lugar se encontraban algunos conocidos, entre ellos Anko, por supuesto, y Gai, quién ya era la novena vez que lo retaba a un duelo. Iban empatados y quería una última oportunidad para vencerlo.

Kakashi miró una vez más a su alrededor, notando no por primera vez que Iruka no se encontraba entre los presentes, y pensó nuevamente que lo que la kunoichi le había dicho no había sido más que una cruel mentira para sacarlo de su madriguera. Al preguntárselo, ella se encontró igual de indignada que él por la ausencia del profesor. Aburrido y cansado, estaba a punto de sacar su Icha Icha cuando la mención de cierto apellido le hizo parar las orejas.

─Te lo dije, ¡Umino es un monstruo!

Kakashi enfocó todos sus sentidos en los chūnin que pasaron a su lado. Pese a los alaridos que Gai siguió emitiendo acerca de sus honorables luchas y de cómo tenían que darle una igualmente honorable conclusión, pudo escuchar algo más de su conversación.

─ ¿Venció a dos jônin? –le escuchó decir a uno de ellos, incrédulo.

─Sí. Ahora va a ir por el tercero. Están en el sector este, ¡vamos, que no me lo quiero perder!

Kakashi los siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.  A sus espaldas se siguió escuchando el drama cotidiano que Gai siempre hacía, hasta que fue misteriosamente callado. Kakashi supuso que la lengua de cierta bífida tenía que haber estado involucrada.

Lo primero que Kakashi notó al llegar al lugar del que los ninja habían estado hablando fue la considerablemente mayor cantidad de gente que había en el lugar. «No todos los días se ve a un chūnin limpiando el piso con un jônin», pensó. Había por lo menos veinte shinobi reunidos en el salón. Incluso la Hokage estaba allí. En cuanto lo vio, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, lo cual él hizo.

─Hokage-sama –saludó.

─ ¡Kakashi, que gusto que llegaras a tiempo! –le dijo sonriendo. Shizune no estaba cerca, y había una copa de sake en su mano. Kakashi dudaba que fuese la primera─. ¡Ya están por empezar!

Volteó el rostro en dirección al ring y allí estaba Iruka. La sola imagen del hombre hizo que se le escapara un suspiro (el cual no pasó desapercibido por cierta rubia). La musculosa blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo de una manera casi obscena gracias a la transpiración y la coleta se le había empezado a desarmar, dejando mechones caer desordenadamente sobre su rostro. Estaba transpirado, con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, la cual le dirigía a Genma, su último contrincante. Se veía espléndido.

─No duró ni quince minutos –le dijo Tsunade, mientras se sentaba en el banco de la primera fila con ella─. ¡Espero que le vaya igual de bien con el próximo, porque aposté todo por él! –terminó diciendo mientras alzaba otra copa de sake al aire para después empinársela.

«Explotadora», pensó Kakashi para sus adentros.

Al volver la vista a la arena, notó que Iruka tenía puesta la vista en él. La sonrisa que le dirigía no era nada como la que le daba a Shiranui: era dulce y sincera, casi soñadora. Kakashi sonrió en su dirección y pese a que la máscara le cubría el rostro, Iruka se sonrojó. Kakashi no veía la hora de que todo aquello terminara para invitar al chūnin un refrescante trago y un buen merecido masaje en su departamento (sobre su cama, en lo posible).

─Sólo taijutsu, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a la Godaime. Sabía que los entrenamientos eran sólo con taijutsu, pero haría de todo con tal de alejar su mente  escenarios dignos de las obras de Jiraiya.

─Claro, sino no sería justo –contestó ella. De pronto se sobresaltó─. ¡Ahí está! Ese es el siguiente contrincante de Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi vio entrar al ring a Yamato. Por un momento se quedó pasmado. Sabía que aquellos eran entrenamientos amistosos pero, ¿Yamato? A pesar de saber del potencial que tenía Iruka, Kakashi no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era demasiado para él. Yamato era ANBU, y estaba en un nivel completamente diferente al del chūnin. No dudaba por un segundo que su kohai saldría con algo roto, pero Iruka lo doblaría en daño recibido.

Por un momento estuvo tentado en decirle algo a Tsunade, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona que la mujer le dirigía se mordió la lengua. Ella sabía de la relación, digamos, _compañerismo con beneficios_ que compartía con el sensei, por lo que si intentaba detener la pelea Tsunade no dejaría que se lo olvidase jamás.

Kakashi observó en silencio como Iruka y Yamato se saludaron con una reverencia y un amistoso apretón de manos. Ambos optaron una postura de ataque, y la sala entera pareció contener el aire unos segundos.

Yamato fue el primero en atacar. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, dignos de un ex miembro del ANBU. Iruka había esquivado cada golpe con eficacia, pero con el tiempo los había empezado a bloquear, clara señal de que se estaba cansado. Yamato alcanzó su torso en una ocasión, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. Kakashi apretó los puños.

«Contrólate. Han ido a misiones juntos, has visto peores cosas», se dijo, viendo la momentánea expresión de dolor en el rostro de Iruka, «es fuerte, puede aguantar eso y mucho más». Lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba el deseo de querer ahorrarle todo el dolor que pudiera al hombre.

Yamato aprovechó el desequilibrio del chūnin para asestarle una patada en la rodilla y mandarlo de bruces al suelo. Iruka hizo un intento por incorporarse, pero Yamato ya estaba sobre él, sujetándolo contra el suelo. En un chasquido Iruka estaba con el rostro en la lona y un brazo siendo torcido por detrás de su espalda, con la pelvis y torso del otro hombre apoyados en su retaguardia. Kakashi sabía que la maniobra tenía que ser así en orden de inmovilizar al oponente y (en este caso) evitar una posible fractura, pero no podía evitar pensar si era _realmente_ necesario pegarse tanto al cuerpo del adversario.

Iruka se movía intentado zafarse de su agarre sin éxito, revolviéndose rabioso bajo el cuerpo de su kohai para escabullirse, hasta que un mal movimiento forzó un gemido de los de los labios del chūnin. Kakashi tenía que recordarse que estaban luchando y que el contacto físico era esencial, y no algo que Yamato estaba provocando, lo cual le costaba más pensar conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Por suerte Iruka encontró la forma de liberarse de la opresión de Yamato, tomando las riendas del asunto e invirtiendo las posiciones, terminando de alguna forma con el otro shinobi boca arriba, debajo de él y con las piernas bronceadas abrazándole la cintura. Kakashi pensó en las veces que aquellos muslos musculosos lo habían abrazado a él mientras temblaban de placer. Tuvo que morderse el labio. En aquella posición Yamato podía sacarse fácilmente a Iruka de encima. O eso quería pensar el copy-nin. El contacto que estaban teniendo era evitable así que, ¿qué esperaba Yamato? No habían pasado más de algunos minutos y a Kakashi ya le parecían horas.

Notó los sonrojos de ambos, las mandíbulas apretadas, y la fricción de sus transpirados y musculosos cuerpos riñéndose por dominancia. Una mirada a su alrededor corroboró que los espectadores estaban por un motivo que nada tenía que ver con el deporte, incluso Genma se sujetaba una sangrienta nariz que Kakashi podía jurar que ningún golpe había estado involucrado.

En un intento por quitarse de encima al chūnin, Yamato tomó las marcadas caderas besadas por el sol entre sus manos, e Iruka por reflejo se inclinó hacia adelante, uniendo su pecho al del otro hombre. Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. En menos de un respiro Kakashi estaba en el ring, con Iruka entre sus brazos mientras Yamato yacía boquiabierto en el suelo. A lo lejos creyó sentir el aura asesina de Tsunade.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Kakashi ya había desaparecido.

─

─Te has vuelto totalmente loco –Iruka intentó sacarse las manos enguantadas de encima, pero las desgraciadas volvían a subir por su cuerpo─. Si no lo estabas antes, claro.

Iruka estaba apoyado contra la pared del living de su departamento, atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo rígido de Kakashi. Todavía no le entraba en la cabeza lo que había forzado al jônin a sacarlo de la sala de entrenamientos de aquella manera, pero la pelvis de Kakashi estaba demasiado pegada a la suya como para darle demasiada importancia.

─Te puso –oyó decirle al otro hombre. La máscara ya había volado junto al chaleco, por lo que podía ver sus dientes apretados y la furiosa expresión en su rostro─. Yamato te calentó.

Estampó sus caderas, enviando olas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Iruka gimió quedo, sintiendo como Kakashi estaba duro debajo de la ropa. Él mismo no estaba muy lejos, y pese a que lo que Kakashi le decía le avergonzaba hasta más no poder, tenía algo de razón. Aunque no había sido Yamato quien lo había calentado. Lo mismo había pasado con Genma y con Raidou. Los entrenamientos eran así; la fricción, los cuerpos, los golpes…

─No es lo que piensas –dijo en apenas un susurro. La boca de Kakashi se había adosado a su cuello, succionando y mordisqueando posesivamente todo lo que podía─. ¡A todos les pasó!

─ ¿O sea que el también estaba duro?

La mirada que Kakashi le dio le congeló la sangre, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragar. Era más que una confirmación. El cuerpo del jônin se apretó más contra el suyo y sin esperar una respuesta su boca se unió a la suya con furia, con dientes reclamando, mordiendo casi hasta el punto de hacer heridas. Iruka, aunque odiara admitirlo, jamás le había sabido más gustoso un castigo.

Kakashi sabía que las probabilidades de tener una erección tanto en el campo de batalla como en los entrenamientos eran normales; a veces la adrenalina y los roces eran demasiadas, y aunque uno no quisiera los accidentes pasaban. Pero pensar en la probabilidad de que Yamato se había restregado contra su chūnin frente a sus narices le hacía hervir la sangre.

─No fue culpa de ninguno de los dos –dijo finalmente el copy-nin, besando la mandíbula del chūnin de manera casi adorable. Iruka se alegró de que lo entendiera. Esperaba, sin embargo, que Kakashi no se detuviera por nada del mundo. Por la sonrisa que le dio, ese pensamiento no tenía cabida en la cabeza del ninja genio.

Kakashi tomó por la cintura al hombre, y en un rápido movimiento lo tendió en el firme piso de madera golpeando con más fuerza de la acostumbrada la superficie, pero a Iruka no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto. La posición era exactamente igual a la que Yamato lo había sometido. Kakashi había tomado su brazo, tal cual lo había hecho su kohai, y lo había puesto en su espalda para sostenerlo en su lugar. Iruka sintió el característico dolor, y gimió.

Kakashi apoyó descaradamente su pelvis contra el trasero de Iruka. Aún con la ropa puesta la sensación era magnífica. Kakashi tuvo que reprimir un jadeo. Con la mano libre le bajó el pantalón a la fuerza, exponiendo su esculpida retaguardia a su vista, la cual acarició con rudeza mientras Iruka se estremecía. Kakashi siguió tocándolo, reclamando silenciosamente las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo, quitando lo justo y necesario de ropa para contemplar la torneada espalda y la gloria que eran sus muslos.

─Perfecto –dijo con la voz ronca y profunda.

─Y todo tuyo.

«Más te vale», pensó Hatake posesivamente. Mordió la punta de su guante y se lo quitó apresurado. Luego escupió dos de sus dedos, inundándolos de saliva: Iruka lo oyó y sintió como un temblor se disparaba por todo su cuerpo. La ansiedad se apoderó de él cuando Kakashi los posó sobre su entrada, y tuvo que elevar su cadera en busca de más, lo que fue difícil porque Kakashi lo tenía bien agarrado en su lugar. El sólo pensamiento lo hizo gotear.

Aunque necesaria, Iruka sintió que la preparación fue una tortura de principio a fin. No había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero Iruka ya no la soportaba, y la deliberada delicadeza que Kakashi estaba usando lo estaba enloqueciendo. No podía verle el rostro al hombre, pero podía apostar que debía tener una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

─Hazlo de una vez –le espetó lo más autoritario que se podía oír desde su vergonzosa posición. Kakashi emitió una rasposa risita a sus espaldas.

─No está en condiciones de dar órdenes, sensei –le dijo Kakashi, acariciando su ano lo más lento e irritantemente que podía. Iruka bufó.

─Se de alguien que las obedecería –dijo Iruka en un siseo venenoso. No hizo falta que dijera el nombre.

La reacción fue inmediata.

Iruka sintió como el oxígeno huía de sus pulmones al sentir como Kakashi entraba en su cuerpo a la fuerza. En segundos tenía la verga de Kakashi hasta el fondo, caliente y dura como nunca antes la había sentido. Dolió como el demonio (y no quería ni imaginar lo que sería después), pero era perfecto. Quería que Kakashi le diera todo lo que tenía, y más.  

─Oh, dios –jadeó con el rostro en el suelo.

─ ¿Así es como lo quieres? –preguntó Kakashi entre dientes, empezando a golpear su pelvis contra su trasero de manera salvaje. Iruka sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y la boca de saliva.

─ _¡S-Si!_ –gimió entrecortado.

Trató de usar su mano libre para masturbarse. Sólo una pequeña caricia y se vendría, estaba seguro,  pero para su desgracia Kakashi fue más rápido y se la contuvo detrás de su espalda, tal cual había estado sosteniéndole la otra. Iruka maldijo por lo bajo. Kakashi hizo presión sobre sus cautivos brazos y espalda, pegando su bronceado pecho al piso y elevando su trasero todo lo que podía.

Kakashi montó a Iruka como un animal: lo tenía sometido en su lugar con una mano, y con la otra intentaba mantener su miembro bien posicionado para que cada penetración fuera lo más profunda y dura posible. Kakashi dudaba que pudiera aguantar mucho más. Los gruñidos extasiados de Iruka y la presión que ejercía sobre sí hacían que un ardor insoportable empezara a concentrarse en su bajo vientre en señal de que todo acabaría pronto.

El miembro de Iruka está olvidado y dolorosamente a punto a explotar. Le llevó a Kakashi sólo un par de embestidas más para que lo hiciera, dejando a Iruka con temblores incontrolablemente y un orgasmo intenso, retorciéndose de placer. Kakashi le siguió inmediatamente, incapaz de controlarse.

Les tomó a ambos más tiempo del acostumbrado recuperarse, siendo Kakashi el primero en hacerlo.

─ ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado al ver como el otro hombre seguía en la misma posición. Al ver su rostro sonrojado y lleno de satisfacción, se alivió.

─Perfecto –dijo sonriendo, en apenas un susurro. Iruka se incorporó lentamente, e hizo una cara al sentir la punzada (extrañamente placentera) que le dio su retaguardia.

─ ¿Cama? –preguntó el otro hombre, tomando con delicadeza su rostro con una de sus manos. Iruka negó.

─Baño –dijo, y Kakashi lo levantó de inmediato, aún con la ropa a medio poner, y los dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño al estilo nupcial. Iruka, pese a que odiaba que lo cargara como a una damisela, ese día ni chistó. Kakashi supuso que estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo.

En el camino, Kakashi pensó en lo sucedido y se sorprendió al encontrarse aún molesto. Entendía que era estúpido y que estaba siendo exagerado, pero no podía evitar el retorcijón que le daba en la tripa el solo pensar en su kohai e Iruka frotándose en el acalorado encuentro en el ring, y en las posibilidades de que aquello aconteciese nuevamente.

─De ahora en más entrenarás solamente conmigo –dijo de repente y con las palabras medias atropelladas. Debió haber sonado infantil por la forma en la que Iruka sonreía.

─Si así es como terminaremos –Iruka señaló su semi-denudes con una sonrisa─, tendré que oponerme.

Kakashi amenazó con dejarlo caer e Iruka inundó el baño con sus carcajadas. Una vez desvestidos y cómodos, se metieron juntos en la bañera. El agua fue un regalo para sus cansados músculos. Kakashi abrazó a su pareja.

─ ¿Y? –preguntó Kakashi, quien esperaba aún una respuesta. Iruka lo miró confundido por unos momentos.

─Oh, de acuerdo –accedió sonriendo, disfrutando de la calidez del agua y de los brazos de Kakashi que se enredaban en su figura─, pero a la primera que me dejes esperando le pediré a Yamato que sea mi compañero de entrenamiento, ¿te queda claro?

A Kakashi le hubiese gustado despotricar sólo por el placer que le daba contradecir al chūnin, pero no se tomaría tal riesgo. No en un asunto de vital importancia como lo era este. No podía darse el lujo. Así que tomó el rostro del otro hombre y lo besó hasta que dejó a Iruka con los labios hinchados y la respiración acelerada.

─Tenemos un trato, sensei.

_Fin._


End file.
